Tyrone Kane
| birth_place = Dublin, Ireland | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | role = Bowler | international = true | internationalspan = 2015-present | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 11 May | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 3 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | T20Idebutdate = 18 June | T20Idebutyear = 2015 | T20Idebutagainst = Scotland | T20Icap = 30 | lastT20Idate = 15 July | lastT20Iyear = 2015 | lastT20Iagainst = Papua New Guinea | T20Ishirt = | club1 = Leinster Lightning | year1 = 2013–present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 0 | bat avg1 = 0.00 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 0 | deliveries1 = 120 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 0 | catches/stumpings1 = -/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 5 | runs2 = 28 | bat avg2 = 28.00 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 26* | deliveries2 = 56 | wickets2 = 7 | bowl avg2 = 10.71 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 3/19 | catches/stumpings2 = 0/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 3 | runs3 = 128 | bat avg3 = 42.66 | 100s/50s3 = 0/1 | top score3 = 75 | deliveries3 = 444 | wickets3 = 9 | bowl avg3 = 23.44 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 3/45 | catches/stumpings3 = 2/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 3 | runs4 = 12 | bat avg4 = 4.00 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 7 | deliveries4 = 90 | wickets4 = 2 | bowl avg4 = 27.00 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 1/16 | catches/stumpings4 = 1/– | date = 4 May 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/571707.html Cricinfo }} Tyrone Edward Kane (born 8 July 1994) is an Irish cricketer who plays for the Ireland national cricket team. He was one of the eleven cricketers to play in Ireland's first ever Test match, against Pakistan, in May 2018. Domestic career He made his List A debut for Leinster Lightning in the 2017 Inter-Provincial Cup on 1 May 2017. He made his first-class debut for Leinster Lightning in the 2017 Inter-Provincial Championship on 30 August 2017. International career He made his Twenty20 International (T20I) debut against Scotland on 18 June 2015. In June 2016, he was named in Ireland's One Day International (ODI) squad for their series against Afghanistan, that took place the following month. In May 2018, he was named in a fourteen-man squad for Ireland's first ever Test match, which was played against Pakistan later the same month. He made his Test debut for Ireland, against Pakistan, on 11 May 2018 and was dismissed for a duck. External links * Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:Irish cricketers Category:Ireland Test cricketers Category:Ireland Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers